Rodan
"When the going gets tough, don't look down. Look straight ahead." -'Rodan' to Wendy Marvell in "Fairy Tail Family" Rodan 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders. He was originally a Pteranodon who's egg was laid around the time of the CT Extinction on what would become Adonoa Island and mutated due to nuclear testing. He eventually hatched and appeared in Ghana in 1975. Since then he has been an occasional ally of Godzilla's before joining the Earth Defenders alongside several other Terran Kaiju. Appearance Rodan is a large mutated Pteranodon with burgundy colored skin and yellow on the undersides of its wings. He has enormous wings with small claws and a slim body with small spikes covering his chest as well as a tail that splays out like a normal bird. He also has a slightly elongated neck and a thin beak that is filled with small teeth as well as two horns on the back of his head that slightly curve down. After being accepted into Fairy Tail Rodan is given a Guild Mark, which is black and is on the back of his left wing. Personality Rodan has a very laid back and outgoing personalty and is often joking around with the other members of the Earth Defenders. He also has a sense of pride and cockiness to him, but it is very mild. He almost always refers to Godzilla as "chief", further proving his witty sense of humor. He also cares deeply for his comrades and doesn't like seeing them stressed or upset and will often try to use his humor to try and lighten the mood. He also has a light friendly rivalry with King Caesar. He also has become extremely close to Wendy Marvell and has even taken on a mentor figure to her after he offered to help her get stronger. He considers his comrades as his family or "flock" and will even put his own life on the line to protect them, such as when he allowed himself to take a lethal blow from Destroyah to protect Wendy. History Rodan's egg was laid on what would come to be known as Adonoa Island in the Philippines at some point before the CT Extinction. At some point his egg hatched after Godzilla's attack on Tokyo, Japan in 1954. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Rodan first appeared in Accra, Ghana in 1975 under the influence of Dr, Deverich's Psionic Transmitter and was forced to fight in battle royal with Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, Kumonga, Ebirah, Megalon and Hedorah. He eventually disappeared after the battle. Monster Hunter Arc Rodan returns in 2008 and attacks Brazil. He is then attacked by the Monster Kill Crew in Sao Paulo, but manages to escape. He later encounters the Kill Crew over Tokyo and knocks them out of the sky in the helicopter. He then enters the city and is tricked by the Kill Crew into fighting Titanosaurus, who is also in the city. As they battle, the Monster Kill Crew drop explosives on them and manage to defeat Titanosaurus, though Rodan is able to escape again. He then returns and attacks Gigan in Shanghai alongside Anguirus when the space monsters invade. The two are able to overpower him until Gigan hooks him by his wings and tries to use his buzz saw to cut him open only to be knocked out and defeated by Anguirus. Rodan then flies to New York City and helps Godzilla during his battle with Kaiser Ghidorah and even manages to tear one of his heads off before being blasted away. Legends Arc Rodan appears in 2007 and attacks a military base in Okinawa when his egg is stolen from him and his new mate, Radon. He is driven away, but is continuously seen flying over the base for a whole year until a human boy named Ethan and his father Holden steal the egg from the base. Ethan than brings the egg to school after he and his father have an altercation so Rodan can attack the base. The egg then hatches into a female baby Rodan and the real Rodan takes the baby with him as his new adopted daughter, along with Ethan, who hitches a ride with him before he leaves. At some point after this, while Rodan was away, Radon, their child, and Ethan are attacked by Megaguirus. During the battle, Radon is dealt a lethal blow and Ethan and the baby Rodan are killed by falling debris from the battle. Megaguirus manages to escape when Rodan finally returns, but it is already too late as all three are dead, leaving Rodan in a depressed state for some time. Devonian Arc In 2010, Rodan arrives in China and attacks Varan, who was attacking a group of human Kaiju researchers. Their battle is taken to a secret Chinese base where they are both attacked by military weapons and Rodan retreats. They return to the base later and continue their battle until Rodan has the skin of his wing ripped by Varan's spikes and he flies away. Rodan also appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters, his seen roosting in a cave. He is also present in the 'Sky' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc Rodan was captured during the four years after Godzilla's supposed death and is seen on the Monster Islands, alongside Kumonga, Baragon, Gaira and Sanda. Trilopod War Arc After Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take shelter on Monster Islands, Rodan and the other resident kaiju sense Battra coming. When the Trilopods are sent to the Monster Islands, Rodan is among those that are captured and brought to the Trilopod hive in Los Angeles, his DNA is absorb by one of the Trilopds. He is freed by King Caesar and rallies to Godzilla's side along with the other Earth Kaiju when he calls for their aid. He helps them battle the army of Trilopod hybrids. He manages to kill a Trilopod/Anguirus Hybrid. Soon Magita arrives and overwhelms the group. He later has his energy absorbed by Godzilla when he unlocks his Burning Mode and kills Magita. After the battle is over, he and the other monsters follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Rodan and the other Kaiju come together on the Monster Islands and form the Earth Defenders to protect the planet form another alien invasion and from other evil Kaiju. He is then seen welcoming Godzilla when he returns from a mission and later listens to Godzilla explain his fears of their being an enemy Kaiju faction out there until they are interrupted by SpaceGodzilla. When the group tries to attack him and his faction, he and the others are sucked into a magic circle and is separated from Godzilla. Rodan then arrives in Magnolia along with the other Earth Defenders and helps Godzilla and Fairy Tail in their battle against Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. After the Earth Defenders explain their reasons for being in Earth Land, he sits with others and several of the core members of Fairy Tail when the Shobijin show them Godzilla's memories and is among those who are shocked when the mages still seem to accept them. He then joins in on the bar fight with the rest of Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders and is later seen sleeping beside Wendy after. The next day, Rodan leaves the guild to go for an afternoon fly when he is interrupted by Wendy. The two talk for a bit until Wendy suddenly asks him to train her. When she expresses how she feels useless two her friends in fights, he shares some friendly advice with her and agrees to help her get stronger and the two become friends. Later in he day, Rodan returns to the Guild Hall, carrying Wendy on his shoulders who was asleep after their training. Tenrou Island Arc Rodan is seen hanging out with Wendy, Lisanna and Mothra Leo when Carla explains her ability of clairvoyance. Some time later, he is seen on the stage when Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Wizard Trials. He then later agrees to join Mest and Wendy's group for the S-Class Trials, though it is later revealed that Carla had asked him to join to keep an eye on Mest. One week later, Rodan, Wendy and Mest meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat trip to Tenrou Island, Rodan absorbs energy from the sun. Later as Natsu and Happy try flying off to the Island, Rodan flies after then but all three crash into Freed's magic barrier, with leaves Rodan frustrated as he bashes his head against the barrier. When Rodan, Wendy and Mest arrive on Tenrou Island, they end up facing Gray, Loke, and King Caesar's group. As Rodan and King Caesar battle, they converse on which of the two is as strong as Godzilla. Rodan notices that Wendy is outmatched by Gray and Loke but he is caught off-guard by King Caesar who kicks him in the head, knocking the pterosaur out. When he awakens later, he, Wendy and Mest see the signal flare before Carla and Panther Lily arrive and witness them accuse Mest of manipulating the memories of the other mages to infiltrate the guild. However, the group is then attacked by Azuma and Mest eventually reveals that he is an agent of the Magic Council and reveals that he brought the rest of the Custody Enforcement Unit with him, only for Azuma to destroy his ships. He then witnesses Lily battle him and eventually joins in as well until they are ambushed by Destroyah. After she effortlessly defeats Lily and Mest, Rodan tries to intervene, but is also beaten. Just as she is about to kill him, Wendy interferes and tries to defend him. As Destroyah begins to move closer to Wendy, Rodan begs her to leave Wendy alone but the conqueror ignored him. Just as she is about to be attacked by Destroyah, Wendy is saved at the last second when Rodan takes the attack for her. Wendy asks why Rodan took the attack for her, he says he wasn't going to let a child die because him, he then passes out from the attack. The group are then struck by Azuma's Tower Burst. Rodan, Wendy, Carla and Lily are waken up by Natsu and Happy. Rodan explains that Earth Conquerors have appeared on the Island alongside Grimoire Heart. As Wendy struggles to heal Rodan's wound, he states its Destroyah's Micro-Oxygen and that its has not only decreased his healing factor but affected Wendy's healing magic. Wendy tries her best to heal Rodan while Natsu and Happy fight off a group of Grimoire Heart mages, even though Rodan wants to be part of battle. Zancrow arrives and fights Natsu, Rodan sense there is something strange about Zancrow's flame and tries to warn Natsu but is too late. During the fight, Zancrow uses his Flame God's Bellow to blast him and the others off the edge of a cliff. After Zancrow is defeated by Natsu and Godzilla, Rodan, Wendy and the Exceeds meet with them and help explain to Godzilla on what had happened. After Natsu reawakens from his rest, a load roar his heard, Rodan along with Godzilla is shocked when they realize the roar could be from King Caesar. When Natsu smelled an old enemy, Zalty, and ran off. Godzilla followed him before telling Rodan to stay and protect Wendy and Makarov. Once Godzilla and Natsu return with Lucy, Rodan is happy that his team mates are safe from their return. When they encounter Varan carrying an unconscious King Caesar, he is worried about what has happened to his ally and as Godzilla's explains King Caesar's origin and his battle with Megalon, Rodan tells the mages that Megalon is a Space Kaiju. When Doranbolt appears, Rodan keeps his eye on him, now aware that he is a spy of the Magic Council. After Varan leaves the group, Rodan questions if it was right to let leave alone. The group decides to head towards the base camp (minus King Caesar and Doranbolt) but on the way they are faced by Bluenote who uses his magic to force Rodan and the rest of the team to the ground. He is relieved when he sees Varan and Cana turning up and watches them as the battle Bluenote. When Gildarts appears to face Bluenote, Rodan and the others are free from Bluenote's Gravity Magic and they ordered to leave and they do so. On the way to camp, he asks Godzilla if it was wise to leave King Caesar with Doranbolt. Rodan is about to ask Varan something but fins out he is not with them, the group realizes that Varan stayed behind with Gildarts and Rodan begins to panic but Godzilla says they should keep moving. As they continue to the camp, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Happy and Carla begin to collapse and Rodan and Godzilla see that the Tenrou Tree is beginning to fall. Abilities '''Hurricane Roar: '''Rodan has the ability to breath a hurricane-like blast similar to Wendy Marvell's at his targets. It has been shown to be powerful enough to knock down an entire army of dark mages with just one blast. '''Sonic Wing Beat: '''By giving a single powerful flap of his wings, Rodan can unleash a powerful sonic wave from his wing tips. This attack was powerful enough to tear off one of Kaiser Ghidorah's heads with just a single flap. '''Sonic Gust: '''Rodan releases a large whirlwind by continuously flapping his wings strong enough to knock other Kaiju off their feet. '''Immense Strength: '''Rodan uses his beak and talons effectively in battle, and his wings, despite their delicate appearance, are quite durable. He can lift creatures several times his weight, for instance, Godzilla. Rodan also usually uses the spikes on his chest and head in battle. '''Flight: '''Rodan's most noticeable trait is his flying speed, which has allowed him to effortlessly outmaneuver and outrun supersonic jets. Aside from his impressive speed and agility, Rodan possesses a variety of special abilities. He is capable of creating destructive shockwaves when flying, which he has used to demolish major cities such as Tokyo and Moscow just by simply flying by and sonic speeds. In addition, Rodan can cause powerful winds while on the ground by simply flapping his wings. '''Immense Durability: '''Rodan is one of the few monsters not affected by Godzilla's atomic breath, but can only feels slight pain from it. He is also practically immune to conventional military weapons. During his battle with Varan, he had his wing partially torn by his back spikes, but was able to recover fast enough to escape. He was also able to survive a lethal blow from Destroyah and recover thanks to his healing factor and Wendy's Healing Magic. '''Immense Endurance: '''Rodan possesses a great amount of stamina which he needs to be able to fly at incredible speeds. Even after fighting an exhausting battle against Gigan, he was still able to join Godzilla and help him fight Kaiser Ghidorah. He also came to Godzilla's side when he called for his and the other Earth Kaiju's help in fighting the Trilopods and Magita after escaping the Trilopod hive. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Air Kaiju Category:Characters